


A Million Things I Haven't Done

by Amethystkitten



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystkitten/pseuds/Amethystkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kabby one-shots because I have way too many feelings about these fictional characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Do This Again

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm Kabby trash and I have a large amount of Kabby fanfiction on my google drive which I wouldn't feel like publishing individually I've decided to make a collection of one-shots. I don't know how many I'll write, likely just, however, many ideas my brain has for these two. The first one is the obligatory rewrite of the "I Can't Do This Again" scene because my god, I'm dead.

      If there was one request Marcus Kane had before he died it was to see Abigail Griffin’s smile, though given the circumstances that was very unlikely to be granted. Luckily, Chancellor Pike was merciful enough to grant the man a portion of his final request. He heard the hiss of a door before being aggressively shoved into a small dark room. “You begged Chancellor Pike for this, you have 5 minutes,” one of the guards said before exiting the room allowing the door to shut behind him. Kane assessed his surroundings, the room was compact and there were few windows to allow light in. When he looked ahead he was able to identify that Abby was standing a few feet in front of him.

 

     “Are you alright?” he asked, taking a few frantic steps towards her. The urge to cup her cheeks and brush away her stray strands of hair overcame him but he resisted. It was more than obvious she was not alright, her face was glistening with tears,  he could see she’d been crying only minutes before. But he needed to hear her say it, he just needed confirmation that she alright and that she would  _ be alright _ , even if it was a lie in its entirety. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when she nodded her head. 

 

     “I won’t let this happen to you,” she whispered taking another step towards him. He should have expected this, she was Abby Griffin, after all, once she set her sights on something she never let go. She was so strong, so  _ incredibly strong _ and that’s what scared him most. 

 

      “Abby listen,” he began his voice shaky, “anyone caught helping us will be condemned to death, too.” He wanted to add _ I can’t let that happen to you _ or  _ I care about you too much to lose you _ . Kane had already accepted his fate but he could never accept the fact that she could ever come to harm or maybe even lose her life in order to save his.  

 

      “Then I won’t get caught,” she retorted still whispering. He chuckled. Again this was to be expected, Abby was a determined young woman. He remembered back on the Ark and still now on the ground, she made decisions despite the consequences. She knew what punishment awaited her but she did it anyway, and she was always right. Except this time, this time she wasn’t right, she wasn’t right at all. 

 

      Kane sighed as he glanced at the ground then made eye contact with her once more. “Look, I’m begging you, I’m begging you, just don’t…. don’t do it,”  he paused trying to regain his composure. “Our people need someone here, to show them the way out of the dark.”

 

      Silence followed and then he suddenly heard her voice again. She opened her mouth to speak and was only able to whisper 5 words. “...I can’t do this again.” 

 

      He knew exactly what she meant.  _ Again _ . She can’t do this  _ again _ . She can’t lose the man she loves...  _ again _ . 

 

      In any other instance of such a confession, Kane would’ve swept her into his arms and kissed her, poured all his passion and love for her into a single kiss. He maybe even would have told her how much he loved her too. But now, that was not possible, not given the current situation. He watched her lip quiver and he sighed and she continued to softly cry. 

      Her hands hovered gently above his face as if  she longed to touch him as if she drawn to him but was much too afraid. Afraid that if she did she wouldn’t have the strength to ever let go. Her hands finally did touch his face, both resting on his cheeks caressing them gently. She let out a muffled sob as she leaned in to touch her forehead to his and pulled one of her hands into his hair. Her fingers ran through his messy hair as if she was stroking him. 

 

      God how he wished he could pull her into his embrace. How he wished he could cup her face and dry her tears. How he wished he could tell her everything was going to be ok and kiss the side of her head. But the chains shackled his arms and feet were limiting enough. He was actually quite thankful for it because he knew if he could embrace her, hold her, and comfort her, he wouldn’t be able to let her go. 

 

      She was leaning in towards him desperate to capture his lips onto hers, desperate to kiss him. But he couldn’t do it, not like this. His hands wrapped around her arms and pulled her hands which were rested on his shoulders off of him. He couldn’t do this, not now. He wanted so desperately to kiss her too, he had for many months. He wanted so desperately to feel her lips against his. Even when they had shared the most bitter hatred on the Ark, he often had imagined himself kissing her (she was rather attractive after all, he couldn’t quite help himself). But if he did kiss her now, god he’d never be able to stop. He’d never be able to let her go and that was something he already struggled with. She knew that too. She made eye contact with him, tears slipping from her eyes yet again. “Please. Don’t make this any harder than it already is,” he said quietly stepping away from her.  

 

      He knew the five minutes were nearly up and hailed for the guard to return to bring him back to his cell. “Guard,” he called quietly as he watched tears trickle down Abby’s face and they were thrown back into reality by the hiss of the door. A muscular guard's hands clamped firmly around his forearms. There were so many things he wanted to say and do and tell her as the guards dragged him away. But he wasn’t strong enough, not by a million miles. 

  
  
  



	2. In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 3 finale one shot, Kane comforts Octavia for dad!Kane feels, then Abby in turn comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love of these two is not subtle, really. Anyway have more fanfic. And if you want please shoot me a request at any time. My tumblr is blackindigocat.

His eyes are finally open once more and he feels every single ounce of pain resurfacing, physical and mental. But it’s then that he feels a squeeze on his shoulder. Kane’s eyes peer up to recognize Abby’s face, he remembers the last time he saw her, her eyes were glazed and hollow. Her eyes now are warm and filled with hope and love --  _ so much love _ . She kneels next to his shaking frame and tenderly caresses his shoulder. “I’m right here,” she seems to whisper even without words. Her arms wrap around him instantaneously and he embraces her in return,  his head falling against her chest and onto her shoulder as he sobs. He feels her heartbeat and her steady breathing against his neck and she holds him, one of her hands running through his hair. 

 

It’s the thrust of a sword that makes Kane peer up from Abby’s shoulder where his head has been buried and a thud that pulls them apart. Octavia is standing completely still, a look of satisfaction on her face holding a long, thin, bloody sword. Pike is lying on the ground with an enormous wound through his abdomen, it doesn’t take long to put the pieces together. Octavia drops the weapon with a clatter and exits the throne room as if nothing has happened. 

 

\---- 

 

Octavia is walking, or pacing as if nothing has happened. Because nothing significant has happened, Pike may be dead but she feels no better. She hasn’t left the Polis tower since she truly has no place to go. They took out all the stairs when they were trying to prevent the chipped people from reaching Clarke in the throne room. She’s decided to stop pacing and chooses a balcony to rest herself so she can overlook the city below. It’s completely decimated. The once joyful marketplace that ran the streets of Polis is adorned with crosses with grounders nailed to them. People surrounding the crosses are either mourning their loved ones or helping them recover. Blood fills the streets from small patches to deep pools. It’s putrid. She hears the shuffle of footsteps and turns around grabbing another weapon, a small dagger, pointing it towards the intruder. But she  withdraws it upon recognizing the approacher as Kane. “Do you feel any better?” he asks. 

 

She doesn’t answer, she just turns back to view Polis over the balcony. “Where’s Abby?” she asks him directly avoiding whatever conversation he intends to have with her or whatever lesson he intends on giving. 

 

“She’s helping the wounded,” he answers quietly.

 

“Shouldn’t you be too?” Octavia asks. 

 

“Well, I am, aren’t I? You’re wounded.”

 

Octavia winces, there’s no way to make him leave her be. “I remember the first time I saw Polis,” he begins. “It was a most beautiful thing. You see when we dreamed of the ground it was empty,” he chuckles. “Polis proved me wrong in so many ways, now I wonder if the Arker’s dream of the ground was more ideal than what it is.”

 

“You’d have rather it be empty?” Octavia asks. 

 

“No, it’s just when we dreamed of the ground, it was this ideal place of serendipity and wonder but now that we’re here reality has decided to take its toll. Death is everywhere, just like on the Ark,”

 

“Reality sucks.”

 

There is a moment of silence between the two as they continue to overlook Polis. 

 

“You should really forgive him you know?”

 

Octavia feels her stomach sink upon realizing Kane has just mentioned Bellamy. She shakes her head. “Everytime I see him, I see Pike putting a gun to Lincoln’s head and the trigger being pulled. I hear the gunshot echo across Arkadia and I watch Lincoln’s fall over, lifeless in a pool of his own blood.” 

 

“He regrets his choices, they’ll likely haunt him for the rest of his life but he’ll redeem himself,”

 

She doesn’t get it, she doesn’t get why Kane has so much faith in Bellamy. She tries to hold back her rage at her brother but she can’t and she snaps. “Why do you forgive him Kane? He betrayed you, he got you sentenced to death! He almost made you lose everything!” 

 

“Salvation... comes at a price, Octavia,” Kane murmurs quietly.

 

Octavia peers up, her eyes widened perhaps with sympathy for snapping at him.  “Back on the Ark,” Kane begins quietly. “I was ruthless, rigid and rule bound. I caused the deaths of 320,” he pauses and his mind drifts to yet another person who lost their life because of him, Jake Griffin, “...321 people who all could have lived if I’d waited just one, maybe two days. Or if I’d had just a bit more faith.”

 

Octavia gives his shoulder a squeeze and smiles. “Hey, you’re not that man anymore, you’re the man who lead a rebellion against Pike despite the target it put on your back. You’ve strived for nothing but peace with the grounders thus far. You’re the man who fought to save Arkadia.”

 

“I’m also the man who floated your mother and locked you up for being a second child.”

 

“First of all, that was Jaha, and second of all the ground has changed you for the better. Old Kane would’ve never even admitted that following the law wasn’t always the right thing to do,”

 

Kane gives her smile but notices she still seems distant. “It’s important to know when not to follow the law. We’re gonna make it through this, all of us.”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“Now go talk to your brother, or don’t I’m not your parent.”

 

Octavia chuckles and gives a small smile. “Actually, I’m going to go live with Indra and the Woods Clan, maybe I’ll come back to Arkadia soon but for now. I can’t bear to be there --  not where he-”

 

“I understand." Kane hesitantly reaches out his hand to Octavia for her to shake it. "May we meet again, Okteivia kom trigedkru,” he says. 

 

His inclusion of “trigedkru” instead of “skaikru” puts another rare smile on Octavia’s face. “We will, Marcus of the sky people, we will.”

 

And with Octavia leaves the balcony her thoughts slightly more optimistic on the things to come. 

 

\----

Abby catches him still on the balcony later that evening, he hasn’t moved an inch since he consoled Octavia. He’s still hurting from all the things he’s done and he doesn’t want to think about them so he doesn’t, settles for losing himself in the view. Down below the streets of Polis are in ruins, blood soaking the streets and bodies piling but the horizon is serendipitous and beautiful. Almost like a promise that things will get better for all of them. 

 

He notices Abby the moment she arrives, it’s like he can sense her presence. She doesn’t speak she just steps towards him and stands next to him. Her fingers are brushing his gently before he laces them together taking her hand in his own giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Hi,” he mumbles with a small smile.

 

“Hi.” She’s tempted to kiss him then but she doesn’t, she fears he won’t be comfortable with her, not after the circumstances of that last kiss. The one ALIE made her give him. 

 

“Are you alright.” He knows that she likely isn’t  **alright** , they’d all been through so much that being alright is nearly impossible. 

 

She gives him a sincere nod and gives his hand another squeeze before letting her head fall against his shoulder. He brings her hand to his lips and presses a light kiss on it. “I should rewrap your wounds,” she says quietly. 

 

Kane gives a nod and lets Abby unwrap the crude bandaging that was put on his wounds once he’d taken the chip. The wounds are much smaller than he remembers but they still hurt even more so when she removes the bandaging. “This will sting a bit,” she says quietly. A bit was an understatement, it hurts like hell. Soon enough Abby has rubbed the ointment over the wounds and rewrapping the injuries with fresh bandaging. “I’m so sorry,” she mutters with tears in her eyes.

 

“Hey. Hey. It’s not your fault,”

 

“But I did it Marcus, I had them crucify you I-”

 

“ALIE did it,” he says quietly to her.

 

“But it was my voice that told them to do it, my hands that held you still.” 

 

“You weren’t yourself, none of us were. I almost strangled Bellamy today and-”

 

“Like you just said,” she repeats warmly resting a hand on his arm which he quickly covers with his own. “We weren’t ourselves. I’m sure Bellamy knows that too.”

 

His eyes flicker to her lips and he catches her eyes on his lips as well. He cups her face in his hands gently brushing away all her loose strands of hair tucking them behind her ears. “Abby,” he hums, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

“Even after I-?”

 

“We could just say it doesn’t exist.”

 

“Can we then?”

 

“Oh absolutely,” he purrs and she laughs as one of his hands that was cupping her face rests tenderly on her shoulder. 

 

She gives him an approving nod and he tilts her chin up and lets their lips finally meet. It’s not rushed like the other kiss they shared, it’s just him drinking her in tasting every single part of her and pouring all his love into her soundly while she does the same. When they pull apart he looks into her eyes, her beautiful eyes and smiles. 

 

“I love you.” It’s not much of a surprise but the admission still catches her off guard.

 

“I know,” she says and he gives her a small confused look. “I love you too.” 

 

He smiles. “We’re still in this together, Abby. We’ll get through this that way too,”

  
  



	3. Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane enjoys hanging out with his tree when tensions are high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Henry Ian Cusick's answer for what would you character do in their free time to which he said Kane would hang out with his tree. Which is exactly what he does in this short fic + Kabby

He’d planted the Eden tree in a secluded part of the forest just outside of Arkadia. Ever since, when Marcus Kane had a moment of time to himself he’d wander off to sit near it watering it and tending to it in the hope that it would grow big and strong. The Eden Tree was a reminder to him that Earth is a beautiful world that isn’t always full of bloodshed and violence.

 

\----

 

The election had put a strain on Kane’s shoulders, it was dark out and he’d just prevented Farm Station from marching towards the Trikru peacekeeping force and slaughtering them. From slaughtering his friends and trusted allies. But unfortunately, one of the Farm Station residents had suggested Pike run for chancellor and Kane had no choice but to add his name to the ballot. Even if his possible victory would doom them all. He’d brought a small watering can to tend to the tree which had grown big and strong since he’d planted it nearly for months ago. He hummed a tacky tune as he watered the roots hoping to god that no one could see him right now. Because he wouldn’t be interested in hearing what rumours would go around the camp if anyone had discovered him, a head councillor, humming a little tune and watering plants. 

 

When he was finished or more when the watering can was empty Kane surveyed his surroundings before sneaking back into Arkadia feeling only the slightest bit more relieved. 

 

\----

 

Pike had won. It wasn’t a terribly huge surprise to Kane that’d he’d been elected. Pike had always been a charismatic people person, after all, such traits had only come recently to Kane on the other hand. With Pike’s victory things had only spiralled out of control, the Trikru peacekeeping force had been massacred and they were on the verge of an unpreventable war, he’d lost his position and guard and had that uneasy feeling Pike was watching his every move and notably there was Bellamy. He’d always thought of the boy like a son since they’d gotten to know each other better on the ground. He saw much of himself as a young adult in the boy but Pike’s influence had ripped that away. Now Bellamy was bloodthirsty and merciless and agreed that everything they’d worked for was useless and was oblivious to the dangers that lurked. 

 

So he’d returned to the Eden Tree. Abby was off tending to patients, Jaha was distributing these strange chip things and Pike had finally turned his eyes away from Kane for the first time that day. He watered it as he had done the night before humming another familiar tune before sitting himself next to it. He would’ve stayed there if not for the threat of the grounders retaliating for Pike’s massacre so after a good amount of time of being alone with his thoughts, Kane silently made his way back to Arkadia. 

 

\----

 

After the City of Light debacle, Kane found himself near the tree even more often. He’d actually made a routine of it now, he’d sneak out of camp around 6 each morning and water and tend to the tree. He’d then spend an hour sitting next to it marvelling the nature around him. For a few moments he was at peace, he didn’t think about all the horrible things he’d done. He only thought about his hope for the future.

 

\----

 

It was one morning he found Abby sitting by his tree. She was wide awake staring off into the distance. “Peaceful, isn’t it?” he asked immediately capturing her attention.

 

“Marcus, I-”

 

“I like to come here when things are tense, it’s lovely don’t you think?”

 

“It is,” she answered a small smile on her face as she tried hopelessly to cover her blush. “I’ve been watching you come here every morning, thought I’d give it a shot,” she said a small smile before burying her head in her hands with a laugh at what she had just said. She’d just said she’s been watching him, seriously?

 

Kane didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t make it clear. He plopped himself next to her looking off into the distance. He smiled when he felt one of her hands rest tenderly on his thigh and he was quick to cover it with his own threading his fingers through her’s. 

 

Neither of them moved beyond that they just relaxed in each other’s company.

 

\----

 

6 months. 6 months until the Earth was uninhabitable. 6 months until they were all dead. Or more accurately, 5 and ½ months until they were all dead, Clarke had waited a good two weeks post the City of Light to finally tell the truth. 

 

Kane wasn’t sure if this was her wrestling with the decision of telling the people or giving them a good two weeks to try and heal the scars the City of Light had brought. Safe to say, Arkadians had been furious, one even came towards Clarke with a blade blaming her for everything. Kane had broken the commotion and ordered Clarke, Bellamy, and Monty to watch the Camp while he stepped out. 

 

Kane soon found himself before the Eden Tree, he’d been there just yesterday. He sat down and he sighed, 5 and ½ months. In 5 and ½ months, everything they’d ever worked for could just be gone. They didn’t spend all this time, overcome all this loss, and give all this sacrifice to die in 5 and ½ months, it just couldn’t be. They had to survive, they had to. But times like this made Kane question whether they deserved to survive at all. 

 

All this death and destruction had only come when they’d arrived on Earth. And the City of Light had only come into play because Jaha was washed up in thoughts of serendipity. “You are skaikru the bringers of death,” a grounder had once hissed towards him. The statement was far more true than he had liked to admit.

 

The only thing that tore Kane from the muddle that was his thoughts was the sound of footsteps crunching on the branches. He looked up to see Abby, she had a looked of sympathy on her face. “I saw the way you left, you didn’t seem alright. Thought I’d check up on you?”

 

She looked a bit worn, even though Kane had broken much of conflict caused by the Arkadian citizens it hadn’t completely ceased. Abby looked like she must have had to break up a fight or two but likely had been hit in the process.  _ Oh, Abby, always looking out for others before yourself _ he thought to himself. 

 

“How’s Arkadia?” he asked as she sat next to them. 

 

“Managing, a word from their Chancellor might help.”

 

“You  **are** their Chancellor,” he replied looking a little dumbstruck. 

 

“So are you if I recall correctly, ‘no matter who wears the pin we’re in this together’, wasn’t it?”

 

He gave a warm laugh feeling a bit relieved for the first time that day. “If that’s true, Abby, I’m sure they’d be plenty happy with your word,” he teased. 

 

“I can why they’re upset. 5 and ½ months…” she murmured herself with a sigh.

 

“5 and ½ months to save the human race all over again.”

 

“I would’ve thought that after the fourth time, we’d be nearly finished,” she replies trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Well, that’s Earth for you, full of unwanted surprises.”

 

Kane heard her laugh and that and couldn’t keep his grin from spreading. Abby’s laugh had to be the most beautiful thing in the world. “Not all of them are unwanted, though,” she muttered dropping her hand onto his thigh so he could intertwine their fingers like he had the day before.

 

“Is that so?” Kane asked bringing his hand up her his lips and pressing a light kiss to it.

 

“It may have been a surprise but,” she leaned in to press her lips to his so lightly and quickly that he had no time to react before she pulled away, “falling in love with you was certainly not something unwanted.”

  
And then she leaned in and she kissed him, almost forgetting every peril that lay ahead. Almost.


	4. Recent Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and the delinquents discuss the relationship between Abby and Kane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just imagine that everyone (including Octavia) is happy for a few weeks following the City of Light because these kids really need some happiness.

If 6 months ago, someone had told Clarke Griffin her mother would one day be in love Marcus Kane, she would’ve shaken her head and laughed it off like some cruel joke. It’s only now she realized how foolish that reaction would be. 

 

Back on the Ark, Kane would often visit her father and they would share things about their lives like good friends. However, as soon as Abby entered the room it was as if they were already tangled in some stupid disagreement. Upon noticing her, Kane’s stance would become defensive and Abby’s arms would cross over her chest. It was ridiculous how often their opinions clashed and when they did Clarke would grab her father by the arm and tell him she wanted to show him one of her newest drawings to leave her mother and Kane to their petty “argument.” 

 

That was before her father’s execution. Afterward, Abby only despised Kane and the arguments became even more plentiful. Clarke often heard whispers that indicated they likely had some sexual tension but she shrugged them off with a frown. Clarke knew her mother and she very well knew her mother did not have sexual tension with Kane. Besides, the thoughts of her mother hate fucking Kane were something she never wanted to think about. Ever. 

 

But people changed over time and this is something that was more than evident with Kane. The cold, stoic man who was somewhat responsible for her being locked in solitary and her father’s execution had become quite caring and wise. Clarke could even consider him a friend. He did give good advice, after all. The one thing she hadn’t noticed was the growing closeness of his relationship with her mother. She’d been away from Arkadia quite frequently and she had missed many of the developments, (it’d even had a different name when she’d left.) She’d acknowledge that her mother and Kane considered each other friends and trusted each other but the way she saw them looking at each other now told her she’d definitely missed more than she’d thought.

 

Clarke had been back at Arkadia for the past few weeks. She hadn’t yet told anyone about the impending doom they were facing and maybe that was for the better. For the first time in a while, the people who lived there seemed genuinely happy. Her mother was no exception. She was standing next to Kane and they were having a conversation of sorts. His hand was placed on her shoulder tenderly and she had a smile that Clarke hadn’t seen in awhile. Apparently, Clarke had chosen the absolute wrong moment to watch her mother because it was exactly when Kane had also decided to kiss her mother. She watched their lips meet before turning around very quickly, trying to wash the sight from her head.

 

“They’re disgusting aren’t they?” Raven asked with a chuckle. 

 

Clarke nodded her head and then thought about changing the topic before looking at Raven and continuing the conversation. “So any idea how long this has been going on?” She motioned to her mother and Kane who were still kissing, ugh.

 

“2 or 3 months,” Raven answered.

 

“You’re telling me Kane has been shoving his tongue down my mother’s throat for the past 3 months?!” The question came out much more aggressive and accusatory than she’d intended and Clarke quickly shot Raven an apologetic look. 

 

“Oh, that?” Octavia asked as she joined the conversation. “That’s more recent development.”

 

Clarke glanced back towards her mother and Kane who had finally pulled away from each other. They had settled on staring into each other’s eyes like two lovesick teenagers. Raven was right, they were disgusting.

 

“How recent is that development?” Clarke asked arching an eyebrow as she turned back to Octavia and Raven only to see her circle had expanded. Monty, Jasper, Miller and Harper had also joined. 

 

“You heard about Kane’s resistance didn’t you?” Harper asked.

 

Clarke gave a nod. She may not have been in Arkadia at the time but news spread fast and she’d been very aware of the settlements internal struggle.

 

“And you know how Kane got sentenced to death don’t you? Well, your mother was quite distraught,” Octavia said. 

 

“I can imagine.” Clarke interrupted. Her mother had already lost her father in a similar fashion, having to endure losing Kane the same way would be a heavy blow.

 

“I watched Bellamy tell her, she slapped him in the face, I honestly couldn’t blame her.” Octavia then glanced towards Kane and Abby again. “She confronted Pike too but she couldn’t persuade him.”

 

“Well, he’s clearly not dead so what happened?”

 

“We helped him escape,” Monty said. 

 

_ That much is obvious, _ Clarke thought to herself. 

 

“Anyway,” Harper continued from where Monty had left off, “She visited Kane before the execution and told him she was going to help him escape. He didn’t spare us any of the details, it was a little annoying actually. He didn’t want her to do it because he thought she’d get herself killed but-”

 

“She did it anyway?” Clarke asked. She knew her mother, stubborn and headstrong just like herself.

 

“Exactly,” Octavia said. “Anyway, Kane was helping everyone out the hatch when he got to your mother they were talking for a while. Something along the lines of her not leaving with him and well…”

 

“Well?” Clarke asked. She already knew the answer to the question but she still wanted to hear Octavia say it. She watched Octavia’s expression turn into slight discomfort. “Just spit it out,” she muttered quietly.

 

“He kissed her like he _ really  _ kissed her. Like hardcore. Hands in hair, tongue, it was really intense.”

 

“Spare me the details,” Clarke grumbled.

 

“You asked for it,” Octavia answered with a smile. “Besides, I think it’s kinda cute,”

 

“That and,” Raven began as she rejoined the conversation. “The only thing worse than those two kissing is them not kissing, Clarke,” she said with a chuckle.

 

“How could that be so?” Clarke asked. 

 

“While you were gone whenever someone stumbled into Kane and Abby they were always staring at each other’s lips. It was that or eye-fucking. It was like every time you saw them you’d walked in on some intimate moment. To put it simply, it was really… uncomfortable,” Raven paused and Clarke scanned her expression she seemed discomforted for the first time in a while. That was short-lived, however, as Clarke watched a smile grow on Raven’s face. “Buuuut embarrassing them was really fun.”

 

Clarke shuddered at the thought before glancing her mother and Kane’s way again. They were kissing again and that was when she realized how much she disagreed with Raven. “Gotta disagree with you there, Raven. I’m pretty sure them kissing is much,  _ much _ worse,” Clarke said and with that everyone in their little circle laughed.

 

“Whatever you say, you weren’t there,” Raven said with a chuckle. 

 

“Actually, I agree with Clarke,” Jasper said. “It is kinda like walking in on your parents,”

 

“Touché,” Raven replied before turning back to the group. “Anyway, you guys up for embarrassing them again or what?” 

 

Everyone gave a nod so that was exactly what they did. 


	5. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the City of Light, Jaha is perplexed to discover Kane and Abby have grown much closer than he could've imagined. Who could imagine the City of Light would only keep him in the dark?

Thelonious Jaha enters Arkadia in chains. It’s not surprising really, after all of the City of Light drama Jaha is surprised he’s gotten a pass with just the chains and a trial in front of the council. But he’s still a little against them. “Are these really necessary, Marcus?” he asks Kane who’s walking near him. “I’m no longer chipped if you remember.”

 

“The grounders wanted you dead,” Kane reminds him, “You’re lucky their new commander is a pacifist.” Frankly, Jaha would’ve been content with either since death is not the end, after all, so he gives Kane no response. Kane then leaves him walking over to Abby, he says something to her and smiles. She smiles back, it’s actually something that shocks Jaha just a little bit, especially when he reaches to take her hand. 

 

Oh, ok.

 

Sure, back in Polis when Jaha  had forced Kane to take the chip he’d turned a gun to Abby’s head and the other man’s defiance had instantly melted away. He’d really thought nothing of it. Because here’s the thing, no matter who Jaha had pointed the gun at Kane would’ve taken the chip because that’s who Marcus Kane is, though pragmatic, he values the lives of others over his own. He was the same on the Ark, though it was much less apparent considering the situations they were in didn’t become life or death choices until that last year.

 

He turns his head back to Kane and Abby. Their hands are still linked and they’re facing each other now. Jaha watches closely as Kane’s free hand comes to cup her cheek and he leans in and kisses her softly on the lips.

 

Alright then.

 

He still can’t quite wrap his head around this newfound relationship the two have. But he doesn’t get much more time to glance since he’s lead off to lock-up by one of the guard cadets. 

 

Kane and Abby arrive at his lock-up cell to tell him his trial in front of the council is taking place in a week. Granted, most of the council is dead and the remaining week will be spent choosing the new members of the council. Jaha simply gives a nod of his head. He watches Kane and Abby walk away from his cell together. Jaha mulls over it for the second, the fact that Kane and Abby seem to do everything together. They’re like a unit. They were like that too on the Ark he reminds himself, it was just that everything they did together was coated in hostility. He supposes that’s why the closeness he sees between the two is so unusual.

 

Even stranger for him is the fact that they’re holding a dual Chancellorship. Excluding how many laws in the Exodus Charter that happens to violate, Jaha remembers all too well the extreme measures taken by Abby to prevent Kane from becoming Chancellor. Now she’s willingly given him the position? And they’re holding it together? It’s only now Jaha realizes how much the City of Light truly did keep him in the dark.

 

The week passes much more quickly than he thought. Jaha is brought decent meals by the guards and sometimes by the Chancellors themselves.  Jaha takes each opportunity when he sees Kane and Abby together to observe them both. They seem pretty professional when they can tell he’s watching but as soon as they become unaware of his presence Jaha catches their little affectionate stares and smiles and sometimes he even sees Kane peck Abby on lips in the most tender and loving way. After a week, it still somehow boggles his mind.

 

He’s brought before the acting council consisting of Abby, Kane, Monty Green, Bellamy Blake, Harper Mcintyre, and Nathan Miller. He also notices Indra at the table, though she isn’t a member of the Arkadian council, Kane and Abby had agreed she served as a good emissary between the grounders and Sky People.  

 

“My people want you dead,” Indra snarls upon noticing Jaha. “You’re lucky, heda wouldn’t stand for it.” 

 

Jaha recalls Kane stating the exact same thing to him just a week ago.

 

“I was trying to save the human race,” he answers, “As a leader, Indra, you must understand the costs a man must pay to protect his people.”

 

“Oh protection was far from what you did,” she snarls back angrily. Kane waves his hand to Indra signaling for her to stop. Jaha can tell Indra still holds resentment towards him for the City of Light and her being crucified as a result. 

 

“Thelonious Jaha,” Kane begins. “You have been charged with treason and murder, do you have anything to say for yourself?”

 

Jaha is silent for a moment and he thinks of his response. He could try and convince Kane he was trying to save the human race and say that as a leader himself, Kane must understand that but he decides against it. Considering Indra’s reaction to that response, he figures it won’t help. He instead decides to take a different route. “Marcus, do you remember when I told you, you had a strength that was not weakened by sentiment?”

 

Jaha watches Kane give a nod and sees Abby touch his arm and give him a somewhat stern look. “We can discuss that later, Thelonious,” Kane says before looking back at Abby, she now has a look of approval. 

 

“No, no, now is as a much a time as ever,” Jaha asserts. “Your love for individuals, your attachments they weaken you, Marcus.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Thelonious. I feel I am strengthened by my sentiment instead.” And then he reaches to squeeze Abby’s hand earning him a smile. 

 

My god. 

 

Since when has Marcus Kane been in love with Abigail Griffin? And since when has she been in love with him?

 

Jaha supposes after everything he’s seen in the past week and before it should have been a little more obvious (and a little less shocking.) But he’s surprised all the same. He doesn’t speak for the rest of the meeting. He just listens to Kane and Abby who lay out his charges and tell him the Council has yet to decide his punishment. They had apparently hoped he would say something that would change their outlook on the situation.

 

He’s simply brought back to his cell and told that his final punishment will be given at dawn the next morning. He overhears Indra angrily remarking something along the lines of “blood for blood” and how they need Jaha’s life in order to restore order but she’s silenced soon enough. He decides not to listen to any more of the meeting. From his cell, however, he is able to watch the various Council members leave the room. Kane and Abby exit together and this time it doesn’t quite surprise Jaha that they are hand in hand.

 

He is given his sentence at exactly dawn the next day. Kane and Abby both arrive at his cell and bring him to the council room before Abby tells him his sentence. “I’m sorry it had to come to this, Thelonious,” she says quietly and for a split second, he’s sure he’s about to receive a death sentence. Abby clears her throat glances at Kane quickly before turning back to Jaha and continuing. “For the crimes of treason and murder, you are hereby vanished from the lands under the grounder coalition, including Arkadia. If you are found present on any of these lands, you will be subject to a kill order. You’ll be escorted out of our camp at dusk.” 

 

He’s not given a chance to respond as Kane and Abby re-escort him to his cell and walk away. He again observes the two from afar and watches Abby collapse into Kane’s chest and his arms wrap securely around her. Jaha can understand why this would be hard for her, he and Abby had been rather good friends for 20 years now. But she had to make the best decision for her people, most of whom feel Jaha is a threat so banishment was the only safe outcome (as much as he still believes they need his guidance). He turns his attention back towards Kane and Abby who are still locked in embrace. He doesn’t recall ever seeing Abby that content at least not since her husband was floated and he doesn’t recall Kane ever being that tender, well, ever.

 

They’re good for each other, he decides. 

  
As he’s lead out of the camp at dusk that evening Jaha again trains his focus on Kane and Abby. They seem to be the only thing that has really captivated his attention as of late. They both seem content, Abby’s head is rested against Kane’s chest and his arm is circled around her waist. They’re going to be ok, he tells himself as he’s lead away from the camp. They’re all going to be ok. 


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds Abby and Kane cuddled together based on a prompt written by marcuskanc on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on tumblr a few days ago but I finally got around to uploading it here! If you haven't already read it, please do enjoy!

Clearly, when Octavia, Bellamy, and the other were coming to rescue her and retrieve the flame, no one had planned ahead. Clearly.

 

Because now, 6 hours post the ALIE aftermath, there was still no way to get down from the Polis tower. And in their fragile state, no one had the energy to climb down from the 30th floor. The throne room had become a medical facility for the time being with Clarke, Jackson, Abby, Murphy, and a few grounder healers helping the formerly chipped. Clarke had instructed everyone on how exactly to remove the remnants of the chip: make a small incision in the back of the neck, collect the goo from the remnants of the chip that poured out, and stitch it back up.

 

They were all beyond tired but sleep could wait, Clarke had decided. First, they needed to find a way down from the tower. Clarke noticed her mother seemed more tired than the rest, and according to some of the patients, some of her incisions had been a tiny bit off. “Mom, you need rest,” Clarke murmured quietly.

 

“I’m fine,” Abby insisted as she finished stitching her last patient. Clarke felt sick noticing dark bruises on her mother’s neck, angry and unforgiving.  _ You did this _ a voice whispered in her head but Clarke shook it away with fierce determination.

 

“You’re not,” Clarke answered. “Please, go rest, Murphy, Jackson, the grounder healers, and I can handle the everyone else.” Clarke took her mother’s hands. “Please.”

 

Abby tugged her hands lightly away from her daughter’s before realizing the action may have been harsh and giving her an apologetic look. “Ok,” she whispered.

 

“The Commander’s chambers are at the end of the hall, you can sleep there.”

 

Clarke hoped her mother didn’t offer her the room instead, Abby knew what had happened after all. Besides, she was needed here. So Clarke was relieved when her mother only gave a thankful nod before slowly exiting the throne room.

—–

The hall of the Polis tower was empty and quiet as Abby followed Clarke’s directions and walked towards the last door. It made sense that the room at the end of the hall would be the Commander’s chambers, it was situated in such a location that it would have the best view of Polis. Too bad Polis was no longer anything to look at. In fact, the view was no longer a marvel but was haunting. The wonderful culture immersed city they had visited to the attend the summit just more than a week ago was now only a memory. In this moment, Abby felt a twinge of empathy towards Marcus. He had adored Polis and she could only imagine his absolute horror to see it in ruins.

 

Abby turned the knob on the door to pull it open. Awaiting her was a large bed obviously built for two and Abby was a tiny bit surprised to see a figure already occupying the bed. Marcus. Oh, of course, that’s why Clarke had directed her here. Abby closed the door behind her quietly in an effort to not awaken Marcus’ sleeping form but she found he was already sitting up by the time she’d turned back towards the bed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“You didn’t,” Marcus reassured her. “I wasn’t asleep anyway.”

 

Based on the position he was in earlier, Abby doubted he’s telling the truth but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. After everything they’d been through, sleep was not easy to come by, no matter how tired one was.

 

“Since you’re up, though, I need to check your wrists.”

 

“No, no, you don’t need to.”

 

“Right of course, why would you want me to check them, I inflicted those wounds upon you after all.”

 

“Abby, Abby, no, no - of course, you can check on them, I just don’t want you to blame yourself, please.” Marcus’ voice was soft and pleading as if hoping he’d get through to her.

 

Abby nodded her head stiffly and sat on the bed next to him. The rags were poorly tied around his wrists and they were soiled and dirty, it was a miracle they hadn’t given him an infection. Abby unwrapped the first rag and fetched some fresh gauze from her medical kit. The wounds were surprisingly small, just a small nail point, but they were deep. “Do they hurt?” Abby asked him quietly.

 

Marcus shook his head. “No, no, they don’t hurt.”

 

Abby rubbed some antiseptic of the wounds and Marcus hissed in pain. Abby fought back tears as she looked at him, “I am so-so sorry,”

 

“It’s not your fault, Abby, it was ALIE,” Marcus said using his free hand to wipe the tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

“It is my fault, it was my hands that held you down, my words that tricked you, my mouth that…”  _ that kissed you _ . The words didn’t need to be said but they were present nonetheless.

 

“You weren’t in control,” Marcus reassured her. “You would never do that, ever, I know you.”

 

Abby had returned to tending to his wounds, seemingly dropping the conversation as she wrapped fresh gauze around his left wrist. One of his hands was still resting on her face, cupping her cheek.

 

“Marcus?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“I need to see the other wound,” Abby said quietly and a bit regretfully, she liked feeling of his hand resting on her cheek with such tenderness. Her regret didn’t last long however as when he moved his right hand off her cheek, his treated left hand took its place.

 

Abby again began to unwrap the rags, this time on his right hand. The sight was similar, a small pinpoint wound that ran deep. The treatment is the same as well, Abby rubbed the antiseptic on the wound before wrapping it with fresh gauze. Then she surprised herself and pressed her lips to the fresh gauze on his wrist. “There, all better.”

 

Marcus’ hand was still resting on her cheek as it slid down to her shoulder and he leaned in closer to her. She could feel his steady breath on her lips but he wasn’t moving, he was waiting for her to make the final decision. So, of course, she did.

 

The kiss wasn’t hurried, rushed and filled with adrenaline like the first one, and it wasn’t rough and cold like the ALIE induced one. It was slow and soft but still passionate. It was as if they had all the time in the world just do this, just to familiarize themselves with each other. Eventually, Abby pulled away, she noticed Marcus was smiling and she smiled in return.

 

“After ALIE, I thought you’d never want to….”

 

Marcus silenced her, kissing her again. “And give up this? I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Abby smiled wide to him. She stood up and stepped toward a dresser drawer. She opened it and pulled out a blue robe. It had swirling elegant designs and felt wonderfully soft against her skin. Abby slowly began to peel off her dirty clothes.

 

“What are you doing?” Marcus asked.

 

“I can’t sleep in these, can I?” Abby asked him teasingly. Once her former garments were on the floor she slid her arms through the robe and tied the waistband tight. She then crawled into the bed beside him snuggling against him and his arm wrapped around her securely. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck and breathed him in. How could she think they would let ALIE take this away from them? Abby pulled her head up and looked into his eyes which were so full of love she felt her heart race. “I love you, so much,” she said just because it was nothing but the truth.

 

Marcus answered by tilting up her chin to kiss her gently then muttered the words back as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

—–

It’d only taken another 5 hours but they’ve finally found a way to get down from the tower. Clarke walked slowly over to the Commander’s chambers so she could inform her mother that they’d be departing from Polis soon. She opened the door lightly to not wake her mother who she was aware is sleeping inside. The sight before her shocked her. Her mother’s head was rested lightly on the shoulder of Marcus Kane. Their heads were leaning together and his arm was flung over her waist protectively. Clarke slowly closed the door and tiptoed her way back to the throne room. Surely she could occupy everyone for another hour.


	7. Raise A Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from 2x11 Coup De Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been quite a while since I updated this but I've been sorta lacking inspiration. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless.

His people are in danger and all Marcus Kane wants to do a drown another several mugs of moonshine. So that is exactly what he does.

 

Gina, the woman who manages the bar, is distributing moonshine to all of those who are sitting in the bar area. “Two mugs,” he mutters a bit bitterly when she reaches him.

 

Gina sets two mugs down on his table. “Isn’t that a bit much for you, Chancellor?”

 

“I’m not the Chancellor,” Marcus says as he takes the first sip from one of his mugs. It’s disgusting and burns his throat; he loves it. He looks off towards the gate expecting to see Abby giving a lecture to her guards but finds she isn’t there. She’s probably with Clarke and Raven listening to their plan on how to take down Mount Weather. He takes another sip.

 

“I didn’t even know you liked moonshine.” And just like that, Abby is right in front of him. 

 

“I don’t,” Marcus answers taking another sip. Abby takes the seat across from him and sighs. He pushes the second mug over to her. 

 

He watches Abby take a sip from the mug and make a disgusted face. “Awful,” but then she gives a small smile, “I could get used to this.”

 

Marcus gives a brief chuckle as he looks at Abby. “I didn’t think you drank.”

 

“I could say the same for you, Chancellor.”

 

There it is again. Marcus sighs running a hand through his hair in agitation. “Abby I’m not… you are.”

 

Abby takes another sip of moonshine then focusses an angry glare on him. “Oh, really? Because I figured that since I don’t act the way a Chancellor should you certainly thought that you did.” She removes the pin from the lapel of her jacket. “Honestly, Marcus, if you wanted the title back so much you could’ve just asked.” She sets the pin down on the table and shoves it towards him. “Here, take it.”

 

“Abby I… that’s not what I meant.”

 

Abby gives a sign as she refastens the Chancellor’s Pin to her jacket. “I know, Marcus. It just doesn’t mean that I’m not upset.”

 

Marcus gives her a look of understanding before taking another sip of his moonshine. “I’m sorry, Abby.” He pauses and tilts his head towards her. “Ok, so how can we fix this?” 

 

Abby smiles at that, she thinks this might be the first time he has ever considered her feelings over his own. “I think we just did, thank you.”

 

There’s a brief silence then but it’s not one of awkwardness, it’s one of contentment. Marcus decides he could get used to this. If only it wasn’t for the pesky thought that crosses his head.  
“Shouldn’t you be working with Clarke and Raven?”

 

At that question, Marcus is met only by Abby’s silence. She fiddles with her hands before reaching for her mug of moonshine and taking a gulp. She sets down the mug and doesn’t speak for a while and when she does her voice is bitter. “Believe me, I am the last person they would want to work with.”

 

Abby lifts her mug to her lips once more but it serves no use considering the mug is empty. Marcus slides his mug over to her and she gives him a small smile in appreciation. 

 

He doesn’t speak almost as an invitation for her to speak, one she takes quite quickly.

 

“She’s changed so much. She’s still my daughter but yet.. yet she’s not. Now she’s burned 300 grounders and she slid a knife into the heart of the boy she loved. I could never, ever do that and yet… yet she can. She’s still just a kid, she’s still just my kid but she’s become someone else entirely.”

 

It’s then Marcus notices that she’s crying. Her face looks dampened by tear tracks and her voice is wavering. “She tells me, she doesn’t need my protection anymore but she does. I know she does. It’s not just that she thinks she’s our leader anymore, Marcus. They think she’s our leader, too. The Grounders and Mount Weather see Clarke as the one in charge.” Abby sighs taking a final sip of moonshine, her lips lingering on the mug a little longer than necessary. “Maybe you were right. Maybe I don’t know how to act like a Chancellor, unlike her. Maybe I should just be passing the pin to Clarke instead. She’s taken over already anyway, might as well make it official, right?”

 

Marcus watches Abby stand up and as she does, she begins to unfasten the Chancellor’s Pin from the lapel of her jacket for the second time that evening. She’s only made it an inch or so away from the table before he’s calling her back. “Wait..” His fingers coil around her wrist preventing her from stepping any further away. “Abby, wait.”

 

Abby turns around and locks her eyes with his for a split second. The expression on her face is a bit challenging and annoyed but it softens upon seeing his eyes which are filled with genuine concern. “You know I don’t say this much. Hell, I don’t say it ever. But, Abby, you are the best Chancellor we’ve ever had. Please don’t doubt that and please don’t let the thing I say cause you to doubt that. I’m sure Clarke can see that too.” There is a sincerity and gentleness is his voice which Abby agrees isn’t often present. She doesn’t bother to question when Marcus Kane developed a genuine care for her but she smiles to him.

 

“Thank you, Marcus. I truly appreciate that.”

 

She reclaims the seat across from him and he reaches over to help her refasten the Chancellor’s Pin onto her jacket. She takes his hand and gives it a quick squeeze before releasing it with a smile. Gina - the bartender who looks a little shocked to see the two sitting together - brings them another two mugs of moonshine and takes the empty ones. Abby and raises her mug to Marcus’ and clinks her mug to his. “Cheers,” they both say in unison as Abby takes a sip of moonshine and loses herself in the easy silence between them.


End file.
